The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical forceps and more particularly, the present disclosure relates to an endoscopic bipolar electrosurgical forceps for coagulating, sealing and/or cutting tissue having a selectively energizable and/or extendable monopolar extension for enhanced electrosurgical effect.